Undertale:The Fallen
by TheWriterAndTheWinter
Summary: The story is about the Fallen characters from Undertale Including Frisk and a few new characters I'm adding in please enjoy and have a nice day :D!
1. The Awakening

**A/N Well this is my first ever fanfic xD. So if it's trash blame the player not the game. Well into more serious business at this point in time it will hopefully be a 10 to 20 chapters long with sequels(Maybe depends on how I end the story). It is also being produced with a friend of mine into a comic(Hence why the story will be posted hopefully once a week). And most importantly Leave some reviews and suggest stuff to add Wish me luck.**

 **With their highest regards,**

 **TheWriterAndTheWinter**

 **P.S. Just call me winter if you would like me to answer a question and I'll answer as many as I can(Setting up a email so you guys can message me).**

 _ **Frisk's POV**_

You stir slightly at the sudden light filtering down on you groaning in pain. As you turn over and start to stand up you hear the voice of your "Friend" who is really a dead girl who was turned into a **DEMON**. " _Frisk wake up" "FRISK WAKE UP!"_ Groaning you get up only to see what was freaking Chara out so much "Holy Crap" you exclaim. Looking down you see young boy laying down their. Suddenly you feel a chill and hear Chara scream " _HOLY CR…" "Shhhhh" you hear what sounds like a boy's voice._ You quickly turn around and gasp in shock as you see another young boy down here only they look slightly see through. Still you are **DETERMINED** to find out who this is. So you ask with a slight stutter "Wh-Who are y-you g-guys." " _We aren't here to hurt you we wound up here after YOU reset."_ "What do you mean by that?" " _Every time you reset, he can feel it, he wanted to tell you to stop and just finish what you are doing, unless you really have to… but the fall… they"_ Slowly what you realize is a **DEMON** starts to cry. You feel bad so does your friend. You promise that as soon as you get the perfect ending you will stop.

 _ **Connor's POV**_

You wake up with a pounding headache *You Groan in pain suddenly what you believe as three people suddenly run over and look at you one of them looks like you should know and remember him, but you can't remember. Slowly in the quietest voice you can muster you say "Wh-Who a-are y-you?" The strange young girl or boy you are unsure of what to refer to them so you decide to refer to talk to them using gender neutral pronouns says "Well uhm… I-I'm Frisk and this is Chara" she then adds under her breath "If you really can see them." *You hear a voice " _I can't believe he doesn't remember me…" "I-I'll be back…"_ "Wait, why are you leaving its not like killed him." " _It really doesn't matter it's my fault he has forgotten everything… I will be back" "Please just watch over him"_

 _ **-Time Skip-**_

 _ **Frisk's POV**_

We made it through the ruins. Strangely though the kid still hasn't talked… he seems almost like a mute. Though that was to be expected he fell off a cliff… or did he jump well either way he has amnesia. Another thing that surprised me more is that Toriel wasn't in the ruins to guide us. Not that it was much of a problem but it still made me kinda sad it would've been nice to see him meet her.

 _ **-Flash Back-**_

 _Dear Journal,_

 _Today was a rush I finally found it the entrance to the underground. I guess the friendly neighborhood ghost really is my friend, yet I feel like I have a connection to them… It is really unnerving yet it feels like they would do anything for me. It also makes me nervous for them if I die will they die? Or will they wither away and die. I'm worried if I survive the fall there will be no way I know of to getting back up after the fact. Wish me luck_

 _From,_

 _Connor_

A/N- Wow thought there would be more in this… Welp enjoy next chapter will hopefully be done Friday.


	2. The Voice

**A/N- Sorry guys been sick with both Flu types quote from the nurse "It says it's impossible to have both strains of Flu but your the ninth person to come in today with the same thing happening." So yeah here it is good luck with getting through today!- (this is an exclamation point)**

 _ **Frisk's POV**_

We made it out of the ruins I can't wait to see his face when he meets Sans(First time I saw him I jumped and fell down the cliff). As we were walking a heard and saw Sans the kid didn't really notice the sounds though it was as if he didn't really care or mind. I think he felt safe here and around me as if his future was secure… What am I talking about though the kid is probably just not able to hear the slight footsteps echoing our own, or was he able to hear it?

 _ **Connor's POV**_

I can hear the footsteps behind us as we walk towards are destination yet I don't really care or mind. I feel safe as if who ever this is will protect and guide me along the path we are on but will protect me even if it will make them die. It is strange that this is what I feel for I only felt like this when my friend was with me. Perhaps it is time (Wait what was that sound) I then suddenly feel a presence behind me it's as if a cold figure one that would kill the one who wanted to protect me would. I slowly turned around with an expression of curiosity. Slowly barely able to force it out it a low, soft, raspy voice I say "H-hello"

 _ **Frisk's POV**_

HOLY CRAP HE JUST TALKED

 _ **San's POV**_

Who is this kid, Frisk seems pretty surprised he talked. I'll have to talk to Frisk about this good news is that they seem to have regained control of their sanity. I still don't trust the kid. Every time they reset they seem to lose hold of their morals, It used to be over 20 resets until they went insane and killed everyone now it is nearly every two to three resets. Whether it is him or Chara I must find a way to keep him under control whether by taking his determination or having the new kid help me. Man my thoughts are bonely.

 _ **Connor's POV**_

I said hello! I finally found my voice it's been years since I last talked to anyone even my own parents it's… it's like finding these people… no not people my friends the ones who have helped me find my voice what I had been trying to accomplish for years.

 **A/N- Sorry for not posting guys there's really no excuse but me trying to finish school**


	3. The Surface

**A/N - So I decided to fast forward to the surface where the true plot occurs now keep in mind this is so far a pacifist run… well at least in the underground I will give you a list of souls also.**

Red-Determination(Varies), Aqua-Patience(Spear), Orange-Bravery(Short Sword), Blue- Integrity(Roman Shield), Purple Perseverance(Double Daggers), Green-Kindness(Bow and Arrow), Yellow-Justice(Gun[Any])

-My soul Creations-

Pink-Love, Black-Corruption, Human+Monster-Hybrid of the Two/A monster willingly giving their soul to a human, Rainbow- All 7 cannon souls In a single soul, Brown- Courage, Gold- Lucky

(All characters are 20 years old when they reach the surface)

 _ **Connor's POV**_

"I DID IT" I scream as I run into san's and Frisk's house. Surprisingly they got married same as Papyrus did with Mettaton(Yup Papyton is in this). "Did what" says both Frisk and sans. "I can break the barrier all I need is all monsters and the six human souls plus me and Frisk using our magic to break the barrier!" "W-what" says sans while choking on a mouthful of spaghetti Frisk just stood their with a shocked expression. "Quickly get everyone to the barrier" Slowly everyone filtered in it took Asgore calling them to be quiet just to get their attention. I then started to explain to them what I need them to do I then turned to Asgore and told him to release the souls as all the magic is being released. As all the magic hits the wall and the six souls rise up I send a prayer to the lord to allow this to work. This is the first time anyone has seen me drop to my knees and pray which I normally do alone so I receive a few questioning glances and stares but I didn't let it affect me. Then it broke into hundreds of trillions of bright star like magical fragments it was the most amazing display I had ever seen. Then for the second time in my 8 years underground I cried.

 _ **San's POV**_

I saw him crying… and I joined him just like every other monster in the underground I then hugged Frisk we had done it all of us together had done it. We didn't have to kill another human for the soul all we needed was all of everyone's magic combined we made it to the surface our new home.

A/N- So the place they leave the mountain will be in Utah for plot and story and I also kinda have my religion centered their who will be in the story so please don't complain that my religion will be included in this.

 _ **Winter's POV**_

Of course it had to happen on my watch everything crazy but also heartbreaking happens on my watches at the barrier. "Bishop, They broke the barrier" I said in a melodramatic tone "Initiating plan 1… It is time to notify the government of Utah's succession sir."(In the story Utah was completely converted to my religion and had been able to stabilize a self governing "country" at the time) As I walk down where the barrier used to be I am startled to see someone I thought I'd never see again. Someone who I thought was dead yet their he is crying at his success in breaking the barrier. Then a cool looking Skeleton dude saw me…

 _ **San's POV**_

I was the first one to notice him so naturally I was the one who called out to him… or well I teleported to him and said hello. "Hello there don't you know how to greet a new friend?" he then looked at me and I saw tears in his eyes and then strangely he smiled. Yes I actually do… but I'd prefer if we did it without a whoopee cushion. "Wow kid smart or just perceptive." "Both" he told me with a slight smile. "Man that was a bonefide smile." I said as a final greeting while I shook his hand only to feel a slight shock run up my arm. "Old taser in the hand trick much better than a whoopee cushion.

 _ **Connor's POV**_

Oh my gosh I can't believe what I'm seeing right now. Is that Winter. As I get up I notice him talking to Sans. "Welp this friendship is going great I see." "Connor" Winter says with a slight smile and a tear running down his cheek. "I thought you were dead" "Nope, only lost behind a barrier that took me years to figure out how to break down." I said with a slight voice filled with pride. "Well… I guess I should let you know… we… are breaking off from the U.S. government and we are breaking all the other barriers across the world and are trying to get them all transported here."

 _ **Frisk's POV**_

I slowly walked towards Sans and Connor and their talking to someone I wonder who it is until I hear Connor say "Well Winter that is an… amazing feat." "Well this is my job." says the man presumably Winter says. "What do you mean your job?!" exclaims louder then I believe he thought at first for a few of the monsters turn towards the conversation going on.

 _ **Winter's POV**_

"For the love of all that's holy Connor can I just speak without being interrupted." I said noticing a twentyish looking young woman walking up so I coughed and asked Sans if she was his wife."Y-yes… wait how did you know" I stood their silently then just shrugged and said "Magic" "True magic" Sans says with a slightly odd look. "Well you might be surprised but their is only one way to gain magic for a Human but… I'm not going to tell you" Sans then gave me the most exasperated look a skeleton could give me. "Well… I think you guys have been waiting long enough are you guys ready to meet the sun and the stars!" "YEAH" screams all the monsters. Man I'm gonna miss my job when the war that will obviously come occurs. Ah well it was fun while it lasted.

A/N- Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter took a lot of time and effort to plan this one out with my palio Connwear.


End file.
